Mugello Farina Duo
The Mugello Farina Duo is a race car in Just Cause 3. Description The car is a modern Formula 1 (F1) racecar. The in-game Rebel drop description states: "Mugello's most recent foray into circuit racing brings us the Farina Duo, driven by Sergio Flores to eight victories this season including the Medici Grand Prix." On the sides near the intake there is an unreadable driver's name and a Swedish flag. Available colors It comes in a large variety of colors - known available colors are (front - middle stripe - rear): *Red - white - black. *Red - black - white. *Red - white - red. *Red - grey - black. *Orange - black - white. *Orange - black - orange. *Black - yellow - black. *Green - yellow - green. *Blue - yellow - blue. *Light blue - yellow - dark blue. *Yellow - red - black. *White - blue - black. *White - yellow - blue. It is likely that all combinations of the above colors are possible. Performance It has the third highest speed of any land vehicle in the game and astounding grip on paved surfaces. It has a top speed of 280 km/h (355 km/h with nitrous). While its top speed is lower than the Verdeleon 3 (410 km/h), it accelerates much quicker and reaches its top speed with ease. It can also turn much sharper at higher speeds than what might be expected of such a car (compared to other sports cars in the game). Some of its downfalls include its lack of a stunt position as well as it being forced down to the ground faster than any other car on jumps due to the greater downforce generated by its large front and rear spoilers/wings. Its engine is marked as a "Mugello V8" - assuming that the car is from 2013 (the last season of F1 to use V8 engines), it probably produces anywhere between 700-800hp. All in all, it is excellent at speeding on roads, but its off-roading ability is quite poor. Locations After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel drop. *It is provided for the "City Sprint" race near Citate Di Ravello. The car is used for the race and can be brought to a garage. This is the only set spawn point for this vehicle, as the other ones below are all random. *It can be found in Roadside Events. These roadside spawn points are random and do not dependably appear at the same place again. The car is on top of a broken looking flat trailer that can be used as a Stunt ramp and an Autostraad Reisender 7 that was supposedly just towing the trailer. Depending on the uneven terrain, the car may immediately fall off the trailer and land upside down with tires spinning in the air. This roadside event can happen in any of the three regions: Insula Fonte, Insula Dracon, and Insula Striate. **One location to look for the car is at the road north of the Hillside Sprint challenge. It can spawn anywhere between the dirt road leading to the challenge and the dirt road that is east of Vis Electra. The coordinates are N 40 40.670 E 5 44.670 **The car has been spotted in a tunnel near the entrance of Falco Maxime: Centcom. **Has also been found multiple times along the roads of Costa Sud, usually close to Litore Torto. Trivia *As voted by fans, this car has the best engine sound of all JC3 cars. *The car is made by the fictional company Mugello. *As an F1 car, it's the highest end sports car in the Just Cause game series. *When delivered to Frigo's garage, the comment from Alessia indicates Rico used to race this type of race car before he left Medici. She most likely just meant F1 cars in general, because it is highly unlikely that this car is 20 years old, especially by its appearance. *According to in-game pedestrian conversation, various towns people (including nuns) have a tattoo of Rico's racer on their back. It is unknown if Rico's racer is this car or if it is another model (see above point). *The only other vehicles in the Just Cause game series that have racing numbers are The Rocket and Makoto MZ 250. *As a minor graphical error (or glitch), Rico's right hand is visible through the side of the car . *Of all the vehicles in the Just Cause game series, this car is available in the greatest number of different colors. *Its name could be a reference to Pininfarina, a famous European super-car design company, or the 1950 Formula One world champion, Nino Farina. *The successor to this vehicle is the Mugello Farina Trio in Just Cause 4. *As a vehicle with only 1 set spawn point but also many randomized spawn points, this is technically the rarest land and overall vehicle in Just Cause 3. Gallery Mugello Farina Duo (front).png|As seen in a game trailer. Mugello Farina Duo (top rear).png|As seen in a game trailer. Mugello Farina Duo F1 and trains.png|See also: Trains and railroads. Autostraad Reisender 7 and Mugello Farina Duo transport fail.png|Transport fail with Autostraad Reisender 7. It was like that when Rico arrived. Mugello Farina Duo (engine exposed).png|Exposed engine. Mugello Farina Duo (green, right rear corner).png|The red one is a Stria Infimo S. Mugello Farina Duo (white-yellow-blue).png| Mugello Farina Duo (black, left front corner).png Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles